Raison d'être
by Tanuki Lady
Summary: [POV Draco] Longtemps j’ai cherché une raison d’être, une raison d’exister…Voilà pourquoi je me bats en silence…je me bas…pour que tu survives


**_°°°°° Raison d'être – Version Draco °°°°°_**

**Disclaimer **: Bon puisqu'il le faut (Tan inspire profondément) Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Mais le concept de cette song-fic est à moua et Nymphe baon ! lol

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;).

**Synopsis** : (POV Draco) Longtemps j'ai cherché une raison d'être, une raison d'exister…Voilà pourquoi je me bats en silence…je me bas…pour que tu survives

**Genre** : Romance/Tragédie

**Couple **: HP/DM… ;)

* * *

Me revoilà de nouveau avec un projet commun avec ma ptite Nymphe d'amour (**_Nymphodora Tonks_** pour ceux qui la connaisse pas ;), aller lire ses fics ! Vous trouverez le tout dans mon profil). Quoi que cette fois-ci, on ne s'est pratiquement pas consultée pour écrire cette song-fic. Nous avons séparé la tâche très simplement ; un POV Draco et un POV Harry. Les deux versions sont très différentes par leurs paroles mais la base reste la même. Ce que vous verrez en _italique_ sera les paroles de la chanson « The Reason » par Hoobastank…trop génial cette musique, s'il vous est possible de l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez cette song-fic…vous en tirerez avantage je crois ;). Ce qui se trouve en **_italique gras_** sont les pensées sur le vif de Draco. Voilà, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à rajouter hihi ;) Oh si ! Les paroles de la chanson « The Reason » se trouve intégralement à la fin de cette song-fic, pour ceux que cela intéresse ;) 

**Note très très importante !**  
Un énorme merci a mon âme soeur française, Ilys, pour avoir corriger et conseiller un max sur cette song-fic. Vraiment tu es génial mon ti bébé raton et je t'aime de tout mon coeur (et dire que j'ai presque oubliée de te remercier...GOMEN!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et oubliez pas d'aller lire l'autre version de la song-fic ! Elle en vaut le détour croyez-moi ;p

* * *

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
_

**Sans doute que pour toi…je n'ai toujours été que Draco Malfoy, le fils d'un redoutable mangemort, le disciple dévoué de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Tout ce que tu connais de moi se résume en trois mots : Hypocrisie, arrogance et manipulation. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je ne reste qu'un être méprisable dont l'existence aurait dû être négligé…**

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, tout comme l'inévitable qu'on ne parvient pas à dévier de notre route…Si j'avais pu, j'aurais été une toute autre personne. J'aurais été quelqu'un de respectable, quelqu'un que les gens ne jugent pas d'un simple regard. Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre…oh combien elle fut douloureuse à mes yeux, si tu savais…**

**J'étais là…devant la personne qui avait réussit là où d'autre avait échoué…  
J'étais devant celui que j'aurais voulu être…  
Mais cela…tu ne l'as jamais compris…**

_Tu m'as détesté au tout premier regard, tu as décliné ma main tendue devant toi, tu m'as ridiculisé et humilié…tu m'as fait souffrir !_

**Alors…je devais en faire autant, seulement…  
Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait se passer par la suite…**  
**Je n'avais pas prévu que cette haine envers toi, si puissante et si forte, attiserait un amour que je tenterais à tout prix de chasser…**

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

**Réalisant cela, j'ai commencé par m'attaquer à tes amis. Je ne supportais pas de te voir heureux avec eux, eux qui m'ont jugé par mon rang social, par ma noble famille de sang pure. Je voulais que tu les vois tels que je les percevais : des profiteurs, des êtres qui te prenaient en pitié pour tout ce que tu as vécu. J'aurais voulu que tu réalises ce qui allait se produire si tu te liais d'amitié avec eux…**

**J'ai toujours cru que les liens amicaux ne servait à rien, simplement parce que je n'ai jamais eut de véritables amis. La seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter était moi-même…Encore là, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fais une grosse erreur en te sous-estimant. Une grosse erreur en te traitant comme je l'ai fait…**

**De tous ceux qui t'ont approché, je restais le seul à te traiter en égal. Et je ne te ménageais pas dans mes paroles, loin de là. Je mettais tout en œuvre pour que tu me détestes davantage, pour que tu sois pris en défaut devant tes soi-disant amis. Je m'efforçais de faire tomber ta popularité afin qu'ils voient tous qui tu es vraiment…**

**Au fond, qui es-tu vraiment ? Es-tu ce survivant dont tout le monde vante les pouvoirs extraordinaires ? Voulais-tu vraiment te faire traiter de la sorte par tous ces gens, sorciers et moldus, te faire manipuler afin qu'ils obtiennent ce pour quoi ils luttaient depuis tant d'années ?**

**Non bien sûr…tu n'as jamais demandé à devenir si populaire. Tout comme je n'ai jamais demandé à me faire cataloguer par mon père et sa lignée de mangemorts.**

_**Étais-je le seul à te voir de cette manière ?  
Étais-je le seul à ne pouvoir t'approcher comme je l'aurais désiré ?  
Étais-je le seul à t'aimer autant ?**_

**Voilà pourquoi j'en suis bien puni aujourd'hui…  
Puni d'avoir découvert une raison de vivre, de continuer malgré mes erreurs…**

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
_

**Harry Potter est devenu ma lumière parmi les ténèbres, mon espoir, ma raison d'être et d'exister. Lorsque je te regardais, toute cette histoire prophétique sur le survivant s'évanouissait pour laisser place au jeune homme que tu es réellement : Harry…juste Harry. Même si le poids du monde sorcier résidait sur tes épaules, tu n'affichais point ta douleur. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours tenté de la cacher. Pourquoi ? Pour protéger les gens que tu aimes…Quelle grandeur d'âme que tu as, quelle dévotion ! J'en étais vert de jalousie…**

**Et encore, tu n'as jamais répliquer à mes attaques…Tu ne te contentais que de me regarder avec ces yeux…Ces yeux qui me perçaient telles des lames de couteaux.**

**_Ce regard rempli de haine et d'incompréhension qui me faisait souffrir à chaque fois…  
Ce regard que tu affichais lorsque nous jouions au Quidditch l'un contre l'autre.  
Ce regard que tu affichais lorsque nous nous sommes battu au club de duel.  
Ce regard que tu affichais chaque fois que tu me croisais dans les corridors…  
_**

**_J'aurais voulu devenir aveugle pour ne plus avoir à les supporter…_**

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, its something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away_  
_and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear_

**Étant ton pire ennemi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'espérer changer les choses. Je devais rester égal à moi-même et suivre la route tracée par mon père…la route du mal et sans doute celle conduisant à la mort. Encore aujourd'hui, je l'aurais suivi simplement pour avoir l'occasion de te revoir…de t'affronter une toute dernière fois…**

_**Mais je n'aurais jamais pu te tuer…  
Je n'aurais jamais pu porter la main sur toi  
Tout simplement parce que…**_

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you_

**Maintenant, nous sommes bien au delà de cette époque nostalgique. Le temps n'est plus pour nos querelles car la véritable guerre à commencer…Un massacre dont l'enjeu est toi. Voldemort n'est plus très loin et l'affrontement final reste inévitable…**

_**J'aimerais…t'aider à porter ce lourd fardeau…  
J'aimerais pouvoir remplacer tes amis qui sont morts pour te sauver…  
J'aimerais faire disparaître les larmes qui roulent constamment sur tes joues depuis tout à l'heure…**_

_**Je sais que tu pleures, même si tu me tourne le dos, Harry…  
Je sais que tu souffres, même si tu t'efforces de te cacher dans l'ombre…  
Rien ne pourra les ramener…**_

**Car les uns après les autres, Granger, la belette et même ton ami le lycanthrope ; tu les as vu mourir, s'effondrer devant toi sans que tu ne puisse rien faire…Tout cela parce qu'ils ont voulu te protéger, t'empêche de souffrir…alors que c'était inévitable. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien à regretter en ce bas monde…rien sauf peut-être…**

-- **As-tu peur ? questionnais-je à son intention.**

-- **Non…**

_**Je suis tout près de toi…mais pourtant si loin dans ton cœur…**_

**Je te regarde au milieu des décombres de Poudlard ; essoufflé, blessé et incroyablement triste…Tu serre les poings si fort que le sang s'écoule de tes mains.**

**_Dire que je suis tout près de toi…et que je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je ressens en cet instant ultime._ **

**Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois que nous sommes réunis au même endroit…mais c'est la première fois où nous luttons unis contre l'adversité. Des explosions se font entendre dans toute l'enceinte de l'école. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons tenir ainsi…**

-- **Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir pendant qu'il en est encore temps, me souffla-t-il.**

**Lentement, mon regard concerné rencontra ses deux émeraudes. Je pourrais suivre son conseil et m'enfuir, tel le lâche que j'ai toujours été mais…j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire ici…**

-- **Partir ? Alors que le plaisir vient tout juste de commencer ? le narguais-je comme à mon habitude. Je préfère rester…**

**Le brun n'insista pas. Il me fixait dans la pénombre alors que moi, je résistais à mes pulsions. Tout mon corps me poussait vers lui…Je donnerais tout pour laisser de côté toute cette hargne du passé et conquérir le moment présent qui s'offrait à moi…**

**J'aurais voulu…l'enlacer contre moi, effleurer sa peau de mes doigts agiles. J'aurais voulu prendre possession de ses lèvres meurtries de blessures et caresser ce corps qui m'inspirait tant de désirs refoulés. J'aurais traverser ses cheveux en bataille pour venir effleurer sa nuque…déposant un doux baiser sur la cicatrice rougie à son front. **

_**Mais je ne suis pas parfait…  
Je ne suis pas Harry Potter.  
Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir…**_

_**Voilà pourquoi je me bats en silence…  
Je me bats pour que tu survives…  
Pour qu'un jour, j'arrive à te dire les mots qui me séparent de ton cœur…**_

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know_

**Cette fois-ci, les explosions provoquèrent un éboulement au dessus de nos tête. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de nous replier contre le mur afin d'éviter le pire. Le fracas des débris provoqua un nuage de poussière. Je n'arrivais plus à le voir mais je l'entendais toujours respirer. Mais à son souffle s'ajouta une voix qui n'était pas la sienne…**

-- **Personne n'échappe à Lord Voldemort…susurra la voix.**

**Cette voix froide…juste à l'entendre, elle vous glace le sang. Soudain, un rayon verdâtre vint foudroyer à quelques pas devant moi. Le brouillard se dissipa alors que mes yeux espéraient trouver ma Némésis en vie…**

**Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Je vis un vieil homme se dresser entre Voldemort et Harry, toujours appuyé contre le mur face à moi. Dumbledore…venait de chuter, sauvant ainsi l'espoir du monde sorcier…Harry devint livide en voyant cela. Il fit quelques pas vert Voldemort et le foudroya du regard, un regard que j'ignorais de lui…**

**Il se mit alors à pleurer ouvertement…déversant sa souffrance face au mage qui ricanait devant sa peine. Quelques silhouettes firent leur apparitions dans l'embrasure des décombres ; les survivants, mangemorts et aurores, se rassemblaient afin de contempler l'ultime combat. **

**Harry lance un sort qui lui revient de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre sa baguette. Son bras porte maintenant une longue entaille profonde. Je vis son sang dégouliner contre sa plaie qu'il maintient de son bras valide. Malgré cela, il n'a pas cessé de regarder Voldemort d'un air défiant. Je crois…que jamais il ne s'avouera vaincu…et cela pourrait le conduire à sa perte…**

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
_

**Voldemort se moque du survivant. Il sait très bien qu'Harry est déstabilisé par les récents événements et qu'il ne pourra pas riposter contre lui sans sa baguette…il risque…d'en profiter !**

**Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas la scène qui se déroulait devant moi…et mon cœur manqua un battement. J'avais peur…peur pour lui, peur de le perdre, peur qu'on m'enlève ma seul et unique raison de vivre ! je ne voulais pas assister à cela ! **

-- **Harry ! ATTENTION !**

**Les dernières secondes m'apparurent une éternité…Je vis Voldemort lever sa baguette vers mon amour et comprit tout de suite ce qui risquait de se produire. Sans même réfléchir, je me jetai devant le rayon lumineux, le recevant de plein fouet dans l'abdomen. Mon regard se brouillait alors que je m'effondrais au sol, tendant la main vers le Gryffondor dans une ultime requête…**

**_Harry…je veux que tu sois sain et sauf. __Je veux que tu vives ! __Et même si je dois mourir pour cela…et bien soit ! __Mais avant…il faut que tu saches…il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… _  
**

** Mon regard embrouillé par l'obscurité cherche le survivant.  
**

** - NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! DRACO !   
**

** Je l'entend qui hurle mon nom…cela panse ma douleur de l'entendre de sa bouche. Ainsi je n'aurai pas vécu en vain… **

_I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you_

**Quelques instant plus tard…Voldemort n'était plus.**

**Harry avait triomphé de la mort…il était vraiment le survivant.**

**Pour moi, Harry rimera toujours avec courage, avec force, avec amour. Peu m'importe où la mort me conduira…je ne serai jamais séparé de toi. Mon cœur…t'appartiendra toujours…**

**Lentement, mes forces m'abandonnes…je sens ma tête s'appuyer contre les genoux du Gryffondor alors que des larmes viennent mouillé mon visage agonisant.**

**-- Imbécile…tu n'avais pas à me sauver…**

**_C'est pourtant tout ce que je souhaite, Harry.  
Il en est ainsi parce que je t'estime beaucoup, je t'admire et…_**

**J'ouvre alors les yeux et d'une main tremblante, je viens m'appuyer contre sa nuque pour me relever. Il avait les lèvres entre-ouvertes…ces lèvres dont je voulais emporter le doux souvenirs avec moi…**

**Rapidement, j'approchai mes lèvres et les scellèrent contre sa bouche. Une grande chaleur m'envahi, un grand bonheur rempli mon cœur alors que nous échangions ce court mais tendre baiser…**

**_Mais encore…je ne voulais pas partir sans te le dire…_**

**-- Je t'aime…**

_**C'est ainsi que je voulais mourir…**_  
_**Enlacé dans tes bras…**_

**Harry a peut-être été ma raison d'être, ma raison de changer…  
Mais il restera avant tout…ma seule et unique raison d'avoir aimer.**

-- Owari --

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Peut-être pas…lol mais pourquoi ne pas me le dire dans une remarquable petite review ;p Ne vous gêner pas pour dire vos impressions quelle qu'elles soient. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des ptites notes des gens qui me lisent ;) 

Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt ! ;)

Tan lady oXxXxXo

* * *

**_Parole de la chanson : « The Reason » par Hoobastank_**

**Note**: Traduction en italique gras ;)

I'm not a perfect person. As many things I wish I didn't do  
but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you.  
and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know

_**Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait  
Comme il y a tant de choses que je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais faites.  
Mais je continue d'apprendre…  
Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de faire du mal  
Et c'est pourquoi je veux te dire ceci avant mon départ, que tu sache…**_

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
_

_**J'ai trouvé une raison valable pour moi  
Une raison de changer ce que je fus jadis  
Une raison de recommencer à neuf  
Et cette raison…c'est toi**_

_I'm sorry that I hurt, its something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away   
and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear  
_

_**Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé autant.  
C'est un souvenir que je dois surmonter chaque jour.  
Toute cette douleur que je t'ai fait subir…  
j'aimerais tant la faire disparaître complètement  
Et pouvoir ainsi attraper chacune de tes larmes…  
C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu l'entendes…**_

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you _

_**J'ai trouvé une raison valable pour moi  
Une raison de changer ce que je fus jadis  
Une raison de recommencer à neuf  
Et cette raison…c'est toi**_

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know_

_**Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait  
Comme il y a tant de choses que je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais faites.  
Mais je continue d'apprendre…  
Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de faire du mal  
Et c'est pourquoi je veux te dire ceci avant mon départ, que tu sache…**_

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
_

_**J'ai trouvé une raison valable pour moi  
Une raison de changer ce que je fus jadis  
Une raison de recommencer à neuf  
Et cette raison…c'est toi**_

_I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you_

_**J'ai trouvé une raison valable pour moi  
Une raison pour dévoiler celui que tu ne connais pas  
Une raison pour tout ce que j'entreprends cette fois  
Et cette raison…c'est toi**_


End file.
